Anywhere With You
by elvenprinzcess
Summary: Another Daine and Numair adventure. Woot! The Immortals War is over and everyone is recovering. But what if it really isn't over? What if a wayward fleet of ships from the Copper Isles finds its way to Pirate's Swoop? R&R, please!
1. Waiting On The Balcony

(A/N) Hey!! I'm on Holiday Vacation (I am politically correct), when I finally decided to write a real fic. So here it is. The first chap is really pointless, but it is a starter to the story. So here goes nothing.. (  
  
The sun broke over the hills, breaking the deep blue sky into an array of brightness. With it, the sun brought a slight breeze. It moved the hair away from the face of the world-renowned black-mage, Numair Salmalin.  
The sun lit up his face making him eyes and hair appear darker than coal. Although he had a dark appearance there was something about it that did not en still fear in anyone. There was a calmness and placidness about him that made him seem so harmless that the stories about his temper had to be false.  
He stared at the horizon wondering how long it would take him to catch it. He gripped the railing of the balcony that he was standing. He felt a chill come over him being dressed only in black breeches.  
Thoughts chased each other inside of his mind. The ending of the war had brought closure to the losses that they had suffered. Slowly the healing would take place, but they would never fully recover.  
Numair wondered how Daine was faring. He had only been reunited with her the night before, but Alanna warned him that it would be best if Daine got a full night's sleep if she was going to make a full recovery. Reluctantly Numair consented to postponing Daine's knowledge of his return, only the thought of making sure Daine would be all right compelling to refrain from her presence.  
But that didn't stop him from falling asleep in a chair next to her bed. Habit woke him at dawn for that was when the Queen's Riders would rise. He was their mage, for they were the front lines on the war.  
He had walked out to greet the sunrise and get some fresh air, hoping that Daine would wake up soon. He turned around hoping that when he did so, Daine would magically wake up of her own accord. She didn't wake but lay there sleeping. The sheer curtains around the entrance to her room blew and lifted off the ground in the gentle morning breeze.  
Numair studied his love more closely. The rhythm of her breathing entranced Numair. Her back rising and falling, always as a steady and predictable pace, seemed to comfort him in a weird way. Her face seemed so peaceful with her worried eyes shut, sad mouth still, and furrowed eyebrows normal. Alanna had told him of how worried she had been, waiting earnestly for Numair to return to her.  
Her curls framed her face and reminded Numair of a fairy he had once seen. She seemed to have the grace of both a woman and a child. She was still so innocent to Numair, yet she had faced to trials of only a woman and handled them with the strength of a man.  
Wishing silently that Daine would wake up, he waited. Numair waited for another hour until the sun had already crested the mountains. Suddenly he heard a slight stirring from the room next door. Daine turned over in her sleep.  
Numair's hopes had been raised only to be crushed. He heard the noise again. Daine was turning in her sleep again.  
"Numair?" said a soft voice from within. That voice made Numair grin from ear to ear and feel giddy inside. It put him on a natural high.  
He turned around still smiling widely.  
"Oh Numair it is you!" Daine squealed. Numair rushed inside to hold his Daine.  
He reached her bed and scooped her into his arms and held her tight. Mmmm Magelet. I am so glad to be able to hold you in my arms again, Numair thought.  
Daine turned her head to look up into his eyes. The happiness and love that radiated from those cool, blue-gray eyes made Numair melt inside. He kissed her on the nose. They sat in silence quite content just to be in each other's embrace.  
"I missed you bunches," said Daine after a while.  
"I missed you bunches more," replied Numair.  
Numair climbed under the white sheets and Daine positioned herself so that she could lean against his bare chest. She stared off around her room and the furniture that was positioned in it.  
"Was it bad where you were? Was there a lot of fighting?" Numair asked concerned.  
"Not too much. I got my fair share in with the People and my bow and arrow," Daine informed him.  
"That's good that you got your part in."  
"Oh!" Daine said. "Jon said that he wanted to us when you returned."  
"He's already up with that habit of his. I swear he never sleeps at all. And then he orders me to get rest," Numair complained.  
"We all know hurts your ego to be put in your place and reminded that you are not limitless, but Jon is the king and can do and say as he pleases. Don't throw a fit," Daine teased.  
"And will you punish me for being a naughty boy?" Numair whispered in her ear.  
"Maybe." Daine replied raising one eyebrow. Numair pretended to look hurt for her not going along with the joke.  
Daine giggled and said, "Come on silly. Jon is waiting."  
  
(A/N) Like I said before, not much of a plot as of right now. As some of you might know, I got the title for this fic from Saves the Day. It has nothing to do with the song. I was just listening to Saves the Day when I had to come up with a title, so I just decided on Anywhere With You. R and R!! 


	2. The Runaway

(A/N) All the Gallan in this fic is really French, because that's the real influence on the country. Ancient Romans called modern-day France Gaul. Gaul=Galla. Get it?  
  
"Daine, can't we just stay here?" Numair pleaded.  
"I am flattered, but no," Daine replied. "Come on Numair, we have to go talk to Jon."  
Daine sat up and started to get out of bed. Numair lightly grabbed her arm and gently pulled her towards him. "I'm not letting you go without a fight," he explained.  
He then gently brushed his lips against hers so faintly that Daine could barely feel it. Daine stared at him, smiling at his efforts. She consented to one small kiss and leaned for to kiss him.  
Numair pulled her closer to him. She kissed him and pulled away, giving him a teasing smile. Numair couldn't take it anymore. He kissed her passionately and lovingly. He kissed her roughly, but gently.  
Daine could feel the love in the kiss and she fed the passion into the kiss. Numair pulled away a smile dancing upon his lips. He softly kissed her cheek, her ear, then whispered in her ear, "I never knew you were like that Daine," teasing her and playing a mind trick so that she would focus on him than going to see Jon.  
"Maybe I'll teach you more later," the woman replied. Her love looked fairly vexed for him not being able to trick her; and Daine knew that.  
"Gods, Numair! The Immortals War has just ended and you know we have to help clean up. And all you can think about is kissing me!" Daine burst out getting out of her bed.  
"Maybe.," he said teasingly. "I don't know."  
"Je ne sais pas," she said in gallan. "Je ne sais pas. Well find out!" She walked across to the room to where she had a trunk with her clothes in it.  
"I love it when you speak gallan," Numair said slyly joining her at her trunk and sitting down on it.  
This did not go well with Daine. She was trying to be serious, but all Numair could do was not take her feelings seriously. Daine was frustrated now; and Numair could see that. He took her hands in his and gently pulled her body towards him so that her faces were only a few inches apart.  
"Je t'aime," he whispered oh-so-softly in her ear.  
Daine pulled back surprised at his knowledge of her most familiar and first language. He must have a good grasp on the language to know about inversions and that je t'aime means I love you, she thought to herself.  
The girl leaned back towards the mage and whispered even more softly in his ear, "Je t'aime aussi. Je t'aime avec tout mon coeur." Those words in gallan sent shivers down Numair's spine. Daine smiled because she knew what those words had done to him.  
"We really need to get going," whispered in his ear too.  
His passion fully satisfied for the present moment, he consented to visiting Jon. He stood up and walked out of the room waiting for Daine to get dressed.  
She came out dressed in dark brown breeches and a light blue shirt. In her hand she held a white bundle that she tossed to Numair. "I think you'll need this," she said teasingly.  
Numair unraveled his shirt from the knot that it was in and pulled it on. He smiled back and gave her one last kiss before they left the security of Daine's room and had to reduce their relationship to teacher-student.  
"Mmmm," Daine said as Numair's lips left hers and her lips turned into a pout. Immediately they turned upwards in a smile and Numair slung an arm around her shoulder, pushing the limit of appearing only as friends.  
They navigated the halls through the palace still with Numair's arm around Daine, having to turn sideways to fit through some doorways, earning laughs from both of them. They soon arrived at the door that could only be Jon's study. Numair un-slung his arm and knocked on the study. A light voice said, "Come in."  
They entered and saw Jon sitting at his desk. He wore his favorite blue breeches and a gray shirt. He still looked as handsome as ever but he looked as though he seriously needed sleep. "Daine, Numair! Sit down, sit down," Jon said as they obeyed his order. "How have both of you been faring?"  
"Fine," Numair said and Daine nodded in agreement.  
"Good, good. As you know there is a lot to do in Corus and Port Legann. Everyone has been assigned clean-up duty. Even Alanna," the king said with a smile. He continued saying, "I am assigning both of you to stay here and help clean up. Agreed?"  
They both nodded. "You are to report to the Rider's Barracks at noon sharp."  
"Horses?" Numair asked.  
"Unless you would like me to put you with the field hands cleaning the streets and have Daine stay at the barracks," Jon warned with a tinkle in his eye. He knew more than what he was letting on to. "Some of the horses need to be healed and they all need to be cared for. I'm afraid they've been a little neglected, the priority going to wounded soldiers and citizens. I'm sorry Daine."  
Daine was a little aggravated by the inferiority of the People, but she understood that it was Jon's duty as a king to make sure that the citizens of Tortall were cared for first. "I understand," she said.  
"There's a good girl," he said smiling. "And after the cleanup is done you are on vacation leave for a month; both of you. Go travel somewhere or discover something interesting. Just don't bother to show up before your leave is over."  
This earned a smile from everybody, although some of the smiles were not there with the most innocent of intentions.  
  
(A/N) Yay!! A plot is beginning to develop. I told ya so. 


	3. Quit Your Life

(A/N) CrAzYhOrSeGiRl88: Does any of this sound familiar?  
  
Daine and Numair stood and bowed, out of respect not habit, and left the king's study. As soon as the door was closed and they were out of earshot, Numair turned to Daine and said, "Did you hear that; a whole month of vacation with just me and you!"  
"I heard that. You get so excited so easily sometimes," Daine replied as they continued to walk towards Daine's room.  
"Only excited by you," he said.  
Daine reach out a hand to slap him but he caught it and kissed it instead. "Don't try to smooth your way out of this, master-mage."  
Reaching Daine's room she hurried inside and closed the door on him. Instantly realizing that he was the strongest of the pair she locked the door on his. "Daine, sweetie, open the door," he asked politely. Daine giggled.  
"Don't make me use my magic," he warned.  
Daine giggled even harder but still wouldn't give. The handle glowed gold and clicked open. Daine found pressure being pushed upon her. She pushed with all her might but found the door opening inch by inch.  
Numair finally gave one last heave and sent Daine tumbling to the ground. Quickly closing the door behind him and locking it with his magic and laid beside Daine.  
"It's useless to fight me," he whispered. Daine turned over, smiling, and kissed him on the cheek. Numair stood up and picked Daine up in his arms. He sat both of them on the couch in her living area.  
Daine snuggled toward Numair and he took it as a sign to hold her tighter; and he did.  
"Numair, what is going to happen to us?" Daine asked.  
"I don't know. What do you want to happen?" he replied.  
"Je ne sais pas," Daine said.  
"I guess we'll have to take it one step at a time," Numair supplied.  
Daine nodded her head in agreement. She turned her head and looked at the mage. "Don't leave me tonight to night. Please don't leave me," Daine pleaded.  
The mage looked at the person in his arms. She was no longer a girl. He had always known that. But now she was no longer a teenager. She was a woman in his eyes. And Numair knew how to treat women. "I'll never leave you," he said.  
The afternoon passed quickly, Daine and Numair looking at her book of animal anatomy, and learning about giraffes. Night came and they were still on the couch, but sleeping this time, and morning found them different only to a blanket covering the pair.  
  
The sun welcomed them out of their reverie and the knocking of someone on the door jerked them back to reality in an instant. "Go in my room," Daine said.  
Numair silently padded into her room as Daine smoothed out the wrinkles and kinks in her hair, trying to make her seem normal. She opened the door to find Alanna standing there.  
"Have you seen Numair?" she said with a mischievous glisten in her eye. "No one has seen him since he came to watch over you."  
"I'm still here Alanna," floated Numair's voice from the balcony. "I'm still watching over my student." Numair put an emphasis on the last word.  
Daine and Alanna went out onto the balcony to find him curled up in a chair with a thick wool blanket, made for the nights when Daine wanted to sleep outside.  
"Ah, Numair, here you are. Did you have a fun night out here?" Alanna said indicating the balcony as she spoke.  
"It was quite peaceful. I even my night here thoroughly," Numair replied, leaving no doubt that he had spent the night out on the balcony.  
"Well then you should be refreshed for your full days work ahead of you; work in the stable," said Alanna. "I just came by to say good-bye."  
Numair quickly stood up. "But Jon said you had clean-up duty too," he protested.  
"Ah but I do master-mage. Don't get your breaches caught in a twist," she snapped. "It would be most unbecoming on your face. Don't think that Pirate's Swoop didn't suffer any damage or attacks. We were hit too, so Jon is sending me to tidy up the place a bit."  
Numair glared at her as Daine gave Alanna a hug.  
"Watch out for him," she whispered. "Make sure he doesn't get himself into trouble; especially with the ladies." Daine giggled and whispered back, "I think I can manage that."  
"What are you two talking about?" Numair asked. The two pulled apart, innocent as the Graveyard Hag.  
"Nothing of great importance to the likes of intelligent mages such as yourself, Numair. Only girl talk," Alanna replied.  
"Sure," Numair said as he leaned down and gave Alanna a hug, not convinced at all.  
"Well, I must be leaving. I've got lots of work to do at home," she said as she left Daine's room and shut the door behind her.  
"Well that's not fair," Numair pouted.  
Daine reached but her hands and put them on Numair's cheeks, shaking his head back and forth as she said, "Well at least you have me, Master Salmalín."  
Moving her hands to clasp them around his neck, Numair replied, "And that's even better."  
"What time is it?" Daine asked.  
"After the eleventh hour. Alanna makes it a habit not to talk to anybody before then. She finally wakes up and stops her feral attitude around the eleventh hour," Numair replied.  
"Come on. We'll go to the mess and get some lunch. Then we'll go to the barracks," Daine announced.  
Numair meekly followed Daine towards the Rider's Mess, not questioning anything at all, awed by her sudden show of dominance and somewhat turned on by it.  
Entering the mess, they grabbed their trays and loaded them with bread, soup, sandwiches, fruits, and pitchers of water. They took their heavy trays and looked for a place to sit. They found Raoul of Goldenlake and Malorie's Peak sitting alone at a table. Although being healed, he still looked like he had gotten quite a beating.  
"Hello Raoul," Numair said placing his tray beside the Knight Commander.  
"Hi," Daine said, not knowing the knight very well she didn't use his first name, and placed herself across from Numair.  
"Hello," Raoul replied back. Daine began to eat, having nothing to say to this man, but Numair immediately engaged him in conversation.  
"I heard that you encountered the snake at Port Legann," Numair commented peeling an apple with his ankle knife.  
"Yes, I did. And I suppose you want to question me all about it," Raoul replied wearily.  
Numair nodded and began shooter questions at the poor man faster than Daine could shoot her arrows. The girl smiled at the enthusiasm her teacher was showing for learning. He always encountered new things with curiosity and a will to discover all its secrets.  
Daine soon finished her food and became bored. Numair saw that, and although he wanted to get the girl out of this situation that she detested, he couldn't resist the urge to learn more about the magical phenomenon in question.  
Daine was startled to find a foot lightly resting on hers. She looked at Numair: he was avidly interrogating Raoul. She looked incredulously at Raoul: he was too busy trying to answer Numair's questions and he didn't seem like that type that could multi-task.  
Daine pretended to drop her fork under the table. She ducked under and found that it was indeed Numair's foot that had so innocently bumped into hers. She came up without her fork and stared, dumbfounded, at her teacher. She quickly snapped out of her trance and realized what he was doing.  
It was their game; one that Daine liked very much. She inched closer to the table so that she could raise her foot and caress his calves. Numair knew what she was doing and in return, had fun rubbing his foot gently across her thighs.  
The situation that was unfolding was in a public place and both put them at too great a risk of being discovered. Daine pulled her body away from the table, so that Numair wouldn't be able to touch her, and he got the hint.  
"Thank you very much Raoul, for your time. I hope I did not distress you about the duration and quantity of my interview. Hopefully the information that I have learned here will help to further my understanding of magic and how it is used," Numair said.  
Continuing, he rose and said, "Daine and I must report to the Rider Barracks for assignment of duties. But it is inevitable that we will both be working with horses."  
Daine rose and took her tray and then reached across the table for Numair's. As she took the trays to the washers Numair said their goodbyes to Raoul. They left the mess and walked to the barracks. 


	4. One Trick Pony

(A/N) Finals are finally over, thank the mighty maker of my life (whoever that may be). Since I'm not studying for Algebra 2 anymore, I finally have time to write. I'm not too happy right now, so don't expect this chapter to be too fluffy. It's probably evident that I know jack-crap about horse anatomy, so I'll just say less and you'll pretend that you know what the hell I'm talking about.  
  
"What a fine display of controlling your emotions, Master Mage," Daine spat at him, furious that she let him get to her like that in a public place.  
"I'm sorry Magelet, but I didn't see you offer any resistance," Numair retorted taking the lead to the Rider's Barracks.  
"I was just taking your lead," the girl gave as her excuse.  
"That's an excuse not an explanation as to why did you didn't stop me in the first place."  
Daine could see she wasn't going to win and would soon be cornering into admitting she was wrong. She simply replied nonchalantly, "Well, I stopped it in the end and that's all that matters. Now let's stop arguing, I don't want to be in a bad mood at the stables. It's usually so happy there."  
Numair chuckled at her antics. "I support that proposition fully." Daine in turn laughed at what Numair had just said.  
They reached the Rider's Barracks and opened the door, only to be greeted by Sarge and Onua yelling at the trainees. Daine laughed even harder and drew the attention of the two screaming adults.  
"Very funny, Daine," Onua said. She brought out a piece of paper and scanned it. "You have stable duty; I never would have guess," she said with a mock look of surprise. She also added, "And Numair, you are to assist Daine with the horses."  
"Like he can actually help with the horses," the woman muttered to herself. She smiled to Numair and Daine and shooed them off to the stables.  
  
They both walked there, taking their time. They reached the stabled and were greeted by a hostler. He directed them to a wing of the stables that was housing the injured horses.  
Daine cautiously walked down the hall blocking out the People, because of the horses pain. Numair could sense her uneasiness and put his hand on her shoulder to guide and comfort her.  
Daine reached the first stall and let go of the barrier from the People just enough to be able to fully work with the horse. She examined all the bones, checking to make sure none were broken. She found a compound fracture in his back left leg and healed that easily. Numair then put the lead on the horse and took him to the hostler to be put in the right stall.  
  
Numair came back muttering something about being a horse babysitter but one look from Daine made him quiet; he was breaking her concentration that she needed to be able to properly heal the horses.  
They continued this process on about ten other horses, healing broken bones and muscle strains. The afflictions were so minor that they didn't take too much of Daine's magic.  
Two horses later, it was evident that her magical dealings were starting to take a toll on her body. Her hand was beginning to shake and she started to loose a little color in her cheeks.  
She delved into her magic and started to heal the horse; her body against to shake against her will. Numair became very worried and decided to put a stop to it.  
"Daine," he said shaking the girl. "Daine get out of your magic this instant."  
Giving her one last powerful jolt, he out the girl out of her magic. She was gasping for air and couldn't breathe. She was sweating all over, but despite the fact that her body seemed to be hot enough to sweat, she was getting v\cold chills.  
"Gods damn it all Numair. Don't get me out of my magic like that. You could have really hurt me!" the girl yelled at the mage. Her eyes suggested that she was nothing short of livid at the man and she was beginning to shake more, from anger this time.  
Shocked by her anger and more expecting a "thank you" than anything else, Numair could say nothing. The girl glared at the man as if to dare him to say something in return to her sudden show of animosity to the person she loved.  
He turned around and stalked to the exit. He was deeply hurt, even though he knew that Daine was just frustrated.  
"Numair!" Daine yelled after him. The mage heard but didn't reply or even slow his pace.  
Daine realized that he would not be coming back and talked to the air as if hoping that it would carry through the wind to whisper in Numair's ear, "I'm sorry."  
  
(A/N) Yeah, that was really short. But oh well, that's all I can manage for right now. I'm just exercising my right of poetic license, so don't get all critical on me if I don't get every detail right or translate something from the books differently. 


	5. Try

(A/N) The conversations inside asterisks (*) are telepathic. Vinnie is what I have always wanted to name my cat. Vinnie and another one named Myles. Myles may appear later on, I don't know yet. But Vinnie is based on my great-aunt who lived in Germany. No offence to my Tante Regina, but I thought those qualities in a cat would help because Vinnie could sneak anywhere in the palace and hear what is going on.  
  
Daine walked back to rooms after a long day of healing horses. She entered her suite and went straight to her wash room. After such a tiring day she felt that a bath would refresh her.  
Steaming water was already awaiting her in her tub, beckoning her to swim in its watery depths. Daine opened her cabinet and pulled out a small, glass bottle filled with a light purple liquid. She pulled out the stopper and a small amount in the tub.  
A soothing, sweet aroma filled her wash room and Daine couldn't resist any longer; she stripped her clothes a slid into the warm basin. She leaned her head back and inhaled the sweet of the lavender that she had poured into the tub.  
All her anxieties and exhaustion floated away with the dirt and grime that had caked on her body. Daine sighed and felt so much better. After twenty minutes she got out of the tub and wrapped a fluffy towel around her body.  
She walked into her room and opened up her trunk with her clothes in it. She pulled out a silk sleeping gown. She pulled it over her body and felt chills against the contrast of the warm water. The girl put the towel back in her wash room and walked back to her room.  
She climbed into her bed and found a cat there. He was one of her favorites because of his sharp tongue and knowledge of all the palace gossip. He was a black kitten of about seven months named Vinnie.  
*Hi Vinnie* Daine said to him.  
*Hey Daine. You know the latest talk is that you are mad at Numair, kicked his sorry butt to the curb. It's about time that you ditched that teacher. He was too smart and you were too good for him, anyways* Vinnie replied.  
*The whole court already knows about our fight?* Daine asked.  
*Yep*  
*Oh Vinnie* Daine said starting to cry. Vinnie climbed onto her chest and snuggled his furry head into the crook of her neck. *Vinnie I miss him. I know I should not have gotten mad at him. But it's too late now, he hates me. He won't even talk to me*  
*It'll be all right. I'll claw his face tonight, if it will make you feel better* Vinnie said while Daine shook her head. *There are plenty of other cats in Corus for you to swoon over*  
*But what if I've already found the one that I could spend the rest of my life swooning over? Oh, he's so perfect Vinnie. He's kind and compassionate. He always listens and he's always there when I need him. He always protects me but gives me enough space so I don't feel like I'm suffocating. Vinnie, he knows what I want and gives it to me* Daine confessed to the cat.  
*Looks like you're got yourself a problem* Vinnie said as he walked to the end of Daine's bed and started to lick his paws.  
Daine got out of bed and went to her bedside table and got out a handkerchief. She wiped her eyes. As she proceeded to put it away, a symbol on it caught her eye. Embroidered in black on a corner of the handkerchief were the letters "NS". It was the handkerchief he had given her to use after she destroyed the palace at Carthak. She had kept it so she could always have something that belongs to the man she held so dear to her heart.  
Angered at the fact that she couldn't do anything without being reminded of Numair, Daine flung the kerchief to the ground. She stomped over to her bed and threw herself on it. She blew out the candle that lit her room and tried to go to sleep.  
Daine tossed and turned for what seemed like hours. Nothing she did could make her fall asleep. As she lay there she kept hearing her outburst and the sad look on Numair's face; that look as it his whole world had fallen apart. Daine's conscience nagged at her heart. She ignored it.  
But she couldn't stop remember that horrible incident in the stables. Frustrated Daine sat up. The bells rang once announcing that it was well into the morning. Climbing out of bed, Daine walked through her suite, running her fingers through her curls. She didn't know of anything that would cure her insomnia.  
Resolving with herself that what she was thinking was indeed the cure, Daine left her suite and walked along the corridor. After a while, she came to a door that was too familiar. She raised her small fist with determination and knocked, not caring if the occupant was asleep, which he was probably was not.  
A tall man answered the door, dressed only in breeches. His face was curious as to see who would bother him at such an hour with what news, but the instant he saw Daine, his face narrowed in dislike.  
This gesture confirmed Daine's worst fears. Suddenly losing all her courage, she didn't know what to say. She became aware that she forgot to put shoes on and began to hop from foot to foot on the cold stone floor. Clad only in her black silk nightgown, becoming very cold, and having the most powerful mage staring in dislike at her, Daine began to feel very small and wanted to run away.  
Annoying at having to wait for what she had to say, Numair said, "You wanted to see me?"  
Daine started to tremble. She quickly came to her senses. Why am I acting afraid of him? I'm the one who can turn him to goo with just one kiss. I have control of this situation. I'm not going to stand here and act like a little girl anymore, Daine thought.  
"Yes I did," Daine said, surprising Numair with her sudden recovery.  
"I came to apologize. I'm sorry for yelling at you today. It was uncalled for and I feel bad that I did it. I should be thanking you for saving my life. I don't know my magical limits and when I do, I ignore them because I don't want to face the fact that I don't have an endless supply of magic.  
You realized that I had reached my limits and that if I didn't stop, I would seriously hurt myself. You took action and got me out of that predicament. And instead of thanking you, I got angry because I knew all along that I was tired and shouldn't have tried to heal the horse, but I didn't want to accept that fact.  
I guess I wanted to be more like you and have more power. Anyways, I just wanted to apologize and thank you for this afternoon," Daine explained. ]  
She quickly turned around and started to leave, when she heard Numair say, "For someone that has only four years of academic and magical training, you have a profound ability excelled by none. I have been study magic for almost the entire amount of my existence. You amaze me as every day you grow more powerful."  
Daine turned around. "Really?"  
"Yes," Numair said opening the door all the way and holding his hand out to her.  
Daine walked to Numair. He picked her up and held her in a tight hug. Daine felt so much better.  
"Gods, Daine. You're freezing cold!"  
Numair walked out of the doorway and into his living area, as he shut the door with his foot. He quickly carried her over to the couch and laid her down. He went into his room and brought a thick, warm blanket. He covered Daine and tucked her in so tight hat she couldn't move. He walked over the fireplace and started a fire. The room was soon warm and cozy.  
Daine giggled. Numair was so happy to see her smile again. He reached over and kissed her. He stood up and walked to his study, carrying a book that he was reading before he was interrupted by Daine.  
He lifted her legs up and sat on the couch, placing her legs back down on his lap. He opened the book and started to read as Daine fell asleep.  
  
The next morning Daine woke up to find herself, not in her room, but in Numair's suite. She was still on the couch, tucked in tight. She lifted her head up and saw Numair at the opposite end, still sleeping.  
Daine managed to get herself out of the blanket and was quietly walking across the room, as to not wake Numair up, when he did wake up. He quietly came up behind her and whispered in her ear, "Trying to sneak away, are we now?"  
Daine became startled and replied, "I have to get back to my rooms before anyone notices that I'm gone."  
"Oh," Numair said, pretending to be suddenly enlightened. "One kiss, before you depart, my sweetheart," he added melodramatically.  
Daine turned her head and gave him a quick, but passionate kiss. "I will see you at breakfast. Don't act as though we're never going to see each other."  
She slipped out of the door and went back to her rooms, careful to avoid the halls with high traffic in the morning. She climbed into her bed, only to be greeted by Vinnie climbing all over her.  
*Where were you* the cat asked accusingly.  
*In paradise, Vinnie. In paradise* she replied.  
*Humans and their delusions* Vinnie said.  
Daine lightly pushed the offending cat off her bed and went back to sleep.  
  
(A/N) I'm listening to Saves the Day and that always makes me happier. So I decided to add a minute amount of fluff. Now, review!! 


	6. Near You Always

(A/N) No matter how little homework I have, I never seem to be able to find time to write. AP Euro is so in depth that it takes forever to pick out the info that you need. And I am the only kid left at my house which means I have to clean more. So, what I'm trying to say is don't expect regular updates. I'm known to be very sporadic and spontaneous. Oh, yeah. If I owned any of this, why in the world would I be posting it on a FAN FICTION website?  
  
Numair had not touched any of his breakfast. The tray sat before him, his oatmeal, honey, and brown sugar were still perfect. Being the gentleman that he was, Numair had decided to wait for Daine to arrive before he would start eating. But Daine had not arrived. He was starting to get worried. Daine had said that she would see him at breakfast.  
Numair had had enough. He was going to find out what happened to Daine. Onua saw him stalk out, and like the rest of the people present who were on top of their court gossip, thought that he was going to make up with Daine. Onua sighed and shook her head.  
Numair's fast gait brought him to Daine's room in matter of minutes. He opened her door, one of only a few who had access to her room; the magic on her door permitted only those that had been cleared when the spell was cast.  
He walked into her living area, his boots making but a sound on the soft carpet that covered the cold, stone floor. He saw Vinnie slinking around on the couch looking for a snack. Numair quickly scratched Vinnie behind the ears and heard the kitty purr. Smiling he reached into a belt pouch and pulled out a treat; he always wore a belt pouch filled with animal treats, a trait acquired from Daine.  
Moving on to her room, Numair slowly and cautiously opened the door, making sure it was silent. He peered in and smiled. Daine was there on the bed, still asleep. During the night she had kicked off the covers, leaving her alone in the bed. Her black, silk nightgown clung mercilessly to her every curve on her not-so-petite frame.  
Numair's hands were screaming for him to caress her sweet, milky skin, but proper etiquette was all that was restraining him. She was still his student, even if they did have feelings more her. To touch her without her consent and while she was sleeping, that thought was abhorring to Numair. He couldn't bring himself to do that because he didn't have the heart.  
Daine was still so innocent and she knew nothing of the implications of that touch would mean. No, Numair could not do it. He could not corrupt her.  
But the girl still laid there, a smile dancing upon her lips, sleeping so peacefully. You never know how much you love someone until you see them sleeping, in an absolute perfect state.  
Daine's curls were strewn about her face but the way her eyes closed, her long eyelashes that seemed in themselves so alluring, her cheeks flushed a light pink from the cold, and her still lips seemed to allude to Numair of tales a winged women whose beauty was unmatched by none on earth, clad only in white silk, signifying their purity.  
But if Daine was the likeness of one of these winged women, then she was absolutely not something for Numair to toy with. A woman with that much grace and beauty deserves to be cherished. Numair never had any plans to play with Daine, but at that moment he firmly resolved to adore the sleeping form in from of him with all his heart and his entire existence.  
Numair walked to the side of her bed and lightly sat down. He leaned down and whispered into her ear, "Daine. Wake up."  
The girl immediately began to stir. She woke up fully and found herself staring into intense, brown eyes. She instantly smiled and giggled a bit.  
"What are you doing here?" she asked playfully.  
"I'm here to wake you up. It's past the tenth bell," Numair answered.  
Daine yelped and started to get out of bed.  
"It's no use know. Breakfast is already over," he announced.  
Daine frowned. "Well, what do you suggest that we do now?"  
"Hmmm," Numair murmured. "Well, we could have a lesson right here."  
"Okay," Daine replied. She got up and got fresh clothes out of her trunk. She stepped behind her screen and took off her nightgown. She threw it over the screen and pulled on her clothes.  
She came around from the screen to find Numair folding her nightshirt and carefully placing in under her pillow. Daine smiled. His idiosyncrasies always made her grin.  
She walked into her living room and Numair followed; they always had their lessons in the living room. Daine took a chair and straddled it, facing Numair. Her teacher took a seat on her couch.  
"So, what's our lesson for today?" Daine asked.  
'Well, the recent war has made me aware of the fact that you have never been trained on utilizing your magic in combat situations. I would like to try and teach you some techniques that would allow you to have an advantage over the enemy, with and without animal shape."  
"Why wouldn't I use animal shape?" Daine asked.  
"You will find that in some situations it is best for you to retain human status. You will be more useful fighting with a sword or bow and arrow, than with animals. Either way, you can ask still the People for help," Numair explained.  
Daine nodded her head and Numair forged on.  
"Say you are in one-on-one combat with a member of the opposing faction. Your size is a hindrance, so you will need to find some other way to overcome the enemy. Your swords are locked and he is pressing you down into a position that would render you helpless. What do you do?" the teacher asked.  
The student looked befuddled.  
"Okay. You may be a visual learning type of person. Example: come here Daine," Numair commanded.  
Daine came willingly, still puzzled at what he was trying to do. Numair went over to the war and pulled from the racks two swords. He handed one to Daine and kept one for himself. He arranged their swords and to pressed his weight down on Daine, making her leaning back very far; he was demonstrating what he was trying to explain earlier.  
Again he asked the question, "What do you do?" His face was so close to Daine that his breath tickled her face.  
Daine laughed, but that was not the only reason why.  
"That's such an easy question to answer," Daine said, as if Numair was asking what two plus two was.  
Daine leaned forward and kissed Numair. This caught him off guard and he forgot his concentration on his sword. Quickly Daine stepped back and at the same time swung her sword in a semi-circle, flicking her sword up as it the end of her sword came close to the hilt of Numair's sword. His sword went flying up and Daine caught is gracefully.  
She crossed the two swords in front of her and said, "And that is the answer to your question."  
"Oh," Numair replied. "You seduce the enemy?"  
"No only you."  
"Because I am so easily seduced?"  
"Only by me, as you so wonderfully demonstrated a few moments ago," Daine said smiling sweetly.  
Numair shook his head at being caught in her trick. "I am not easily seduced."  
"Oh yes you are."  
"I don't think so," Numair said loftily.  
Daine reached up and put her hand around his neck. She pulled him closer to herself and kissed him passionately. He wrapped his arms around her and Daine began to push him to the couch. She gently forced him down and lay on top of him. She abruptly stopped.  
"It was a trick," she said. "Well, Master Mage. You are easy to seduce. Now, have a nice day."  
Daine got off Numair and the couch and walked out of her room.  
"Why are you leaving?" Numair asked.  
"That's your problem. Figure it out yourself," the little sass said from the hall.  
"Daine!" Numair protested.  
The girl stuck her head back in the room. "You called?"  
"Yes, because we have lessons to continue, but you are not taking them seriously."  
"I'm sorry Numair," Daine apologized.  
"You are forgiven this time. Now come here and let's finish the lesson."  
Daine came in from the hall and sat down on her couch next to her teacher. Numair put his arm around her shoulder. Daine leaned both of them back so that they were lying on the couch.  
"You executed the proper technique for getting yourself out of that predicament, Magelet," Numair said. His nickname for her made her smile. Numair had always been calling her that, but after the confessed their love for each other the name seemed more intimate, like their own little secret in their own little world; a world that no one else knew existed.  
Daine put her head against Numair's chest.  
"Jonathon promised us vacation after we helped clean up. He never said anything else about you helping besides healing the horses. And you healed all of them, right?" Daine nodded her head in response.  
"Well, I propose that we down the coast to my home. I haven't been there in a long time and I fear it's been neglected."  
"Really? You want us to go down there?" Daine asked.  
"I would be most obliged if you would accompany me on my trip. The books and research that I need for my latest experiment are at the tower and I have need of them."  
"Are you going to pay more attention to me or your studies?" Daine asked, pretending to pout.  
"I don't know. I haven't the faintest inkling of which has captured my affections more admirably," Numair teased.  
"What?" Daine said, not understanding what he had just said.  
"You. I will be paying attention to you."  
"Let's go then."  
  
(A/N) When I said "not-so-petite frame", I meant that Daine was not some flat-chested girl with no butt; but neither does she have a ghetto booty or Pam Anderson breasts. Vive la revolution!! Danton, Danton!! I love AP Euro. It is the best class in the world.  
  
CrAzYhOrSeGiRl88: I forgot to tell you this today. Trash cans at my school either hate me or love me because I ran into another one today. I hope that made your day. Especially after that Biology paper you had to write. It was biology, I think. 


	7. I'm Still About You

(A/N) Sorry if there are some reoccurring themes from my other fic, Me and the Moon. It's not like it at all, just one little idea to visit them teaching.  
  
Daine walked to the stables. Walking with a purpose, nothing could stop her from what she was going to do. Not that anybody would stop her. She stopped by a familiar stable and pulled out an apple.  
*About time you decided to visit me*  
*I'm sorry. I was really busy. I got into a fight with Numair*  
*The People know about that. I almost had a squirrel bite me*  
*You would have killed it if it did*  
*I know. What did the storkman do?*  
Daine smiled at Cloud. She opened the stall door. She fed the apple to the pert creature and climbed on top of him and lay down.  
*Who said he was the one who did something?*  
*So you were the one was started it?* the horse asked smugly. *What did you say?*  
*I got mad at him*  
*For not letting you commit suicide*  
*I already feel bad enough. You're not helping*  
*You should feel bad. He was right and you're wrong*  
*Well I apologized. He wants to take me to his home*  
*You've been there before. Why would it seem different*  
*Just everything that has happened*  
*Well of course you'll go*  
*Really, Cloud?* Daine asked.  
*Of course. And I'll chaperone. I don't want any colts running around, just not yet. Maybe after you're twenty*  
Daine jumped off her horse. "I've got to pack. We're going to leave tomorrow."  
The horse nipped her shirt as she left, teasing her. Daine shook her head. She walked back to the palace and into her rooms. She walked to her bedroom and lay down next to her bed. She reached under and pulled out a saddlebag.  
She started to load things from her trunk into her saddlebag. She then walked into her bathroom and got her brush, her toothbrush, and her other toiletries. She put those in her saddlebag and made sure that she had an outfit to wear for tomorrow.  
Daine then walked over to the closet in which she kept her dresses. She opened the door and looked at them. She still had all the dresses that she had worn in Carthak, but a few others that she had gotten here and there for special occasions. Numair loves it when I wear dresses, Daine thought to her self.  
Daine pulled out a red satin dress. She had never worn it before and no one even knew that she had bought it. She knew the reaction she would get from it: it had a long skirt with slits that went up to the middle of her thigh. It was tight on her, so the low cut neckline would only accentuate her cleavage.  
She quickly took the dress off of its hanger and folder it carefully, so it wouldn't get any creases from travel. She hid it under some of her other clothes, so that if anybody went through her bag they wouldn't find it. When Daine put it in her saddlebag she looked around, as if checking to see if anyone was watching.  
She laughed to herself at the way she was acting. She bucked the bag tightly so no dust or dirt would soil her clothes and especially her dress. Daine walked over to the cabinet in her bathroom. She pulled out a jewelry case. She opened it and looked inside at its contents. The sapphire drops that Numair had gotten her were in there.  
He had also gotten her ruby necklace on a silver chain. It was right before the Immortals War broke out and Daine hadn't had a chance to wear it yet. She took the necklace out and clasped it in her hands. She put her jewelry box back and placed the necklace in the velvet pouch it had come in for safekeeping. Daine put it in an outer compartment in her saddlebag and placed it on a chair in her living room.  
The bells at the temple heralded that it was three o'clock. Numair is still teaching a class, Daine thought. She had nothing else to do so she decided to visit the classroom and wait for the lesson to end.  
Daine walked to his classroom and waited outside. She could still hear him lecturing about a certain spell. Half an hour passed and the class was supposed to get out, but Numair was still lecturing about the spell and made no signs that he was going to stop anytime soon.  
Daine heard someone say, "Master Numair, the class is over. If we don't leave now we'll be late for our next class."  
Daine giggled. "Oh! You are dismissed. An essay on any word of power that you choose to write on," Daine heard Numair say.  
His students began filing out of the class. Daine gasped as Perin walked. Perin heard her and stopped.  
"Hello Daine," he said.  
"Hello Perin," Daine replied confidently. "I thought you were a clerk. Why were you in Numair's classroom?"  
"King Jonathon wants transcripts of all the classes that are taught," Perin replied.  
"Oh," Daine said. "Well, have a nice day, Perin." She left abruptly and entered Numair's classroom.  
"I am very busy right now. I would appreciate it if you didn't bother me at the moment," he said not looking up from where he was sitting at his desk reading papers.  
Daine didn't say anything back. She walked over to his desk and sat on it. "That's good because I'm here to distract you."  
Numair looked up and smiled. "You're here to distract me. Well, you're doing a very good job of it."  
"I'm sorry."  
"So why are you really here?" Numair asked.  
"I'm bored. I already finished packing," she replied.  
"Oh well I have a lot of work to do before we can leave tomorrow," Numair said.  
"Oh."  
"I'll tell you what. I'll take this to my room because I have something there for you."  
"Really?"  
"Yes," Numair replied as he gathered all the papers that he needed. They walked to his rooms and entered. Numair led her to his study. He set his papers on his desk and walked over to the bookshelf. He pulled out a book and handed it to Daine.  
Daine accepted the book and read it. It was in Galla. It read, "The Species of Birds Native to Galla."  
"Des oiseaux," Daine whispered. "Thanks Numair."  
"Do you like it?" he asked hesitantly.  
"Yes. Just because it's from you and it's about birds."  
Numair pulled up a chair beside his desk for Daine to sit in. She sat down and so did Numair. Daine read her book while Numair looked over her papers.  
Five hours passed and Daine was getting sleepy. She stood up.  
"I'm tired. I'm gonna go to bed," she said.  
Numair looked up. "Okay. I'm almost finished, so we're going to depart early tomorrow morning."  
Daine nodded and kissed Numair.  
"Sweet dreams," he whispered.  
"Only if you're in them," Daine whispered back.  
"Then I'll be seeing I your dreams soon. Good night," he said.  
"Good night," she replied.  
Daine walked back to her rooms, took a bath, and crawled into bed. Vinnie was once again in her bed.  
*Let me guess. You were in paradise*  
*You know too much for your own good*  
*I'm still perfectly healthy so it's alright*  
*Go to sleep Vinnie*  
*Aw, I love you too Daine*  
Daine fell asleep only to be woken up before dawn by a welcome sight.  
  
"Daine we've got a lot of traveling to do today. We're starting early," Numair said.  
Daine woke up and got out of bed. She grabbed her clothes, went to her bathroom, and got dressed. She came to find that Numair already had her saddlebag in one hand and his in the other.  
Vinnie came and wrapped his legs around Daine.  
*Let me come with you*  
*Why?*  
*I'm tired of the palace. I want to go and see other sights*  
"Numair, can we bring Vinnie?" Daine pleaded.  
Numair sighed. "Do you have a cup for him to ride in?" Daine nodded. "And will he ride in it with no fuss or objection?"  
*Yes* Vinnie said.  
Daine nodded. "Fine," Numair said. "Let's just hurry."  
Daine was perplexed by the need of urgency, but came anyway. They walked down to the stables. Numair watched as Daine prepared the horses and put Vinnie in his cup.  
Daine cringed as she saw Numair mount Spots. She mounted Cloud and they started off on their journey.  
  
(A/N) I love the word toiletries. It's my favorite word, next to tequila. It sounds so funny when you say it: ta-KEY-la!!! Fountains of Wayne is cool. I'm listening to them (Welcome Interstate Managers) and I like all of their songs, except Stacy's Mom because it is overplayed and over-hyped. I think I'll listen to Saves the Day now. All of my updating right now is making up for the zero updates you'll get during the week. 


	8. More Everything

(A/N) I'm making a lot of assumptions so don't chastise me if you have a different interpretation of what the book says. The ~~ around paragraphs means that it is a dream sequence..  
  
After traveling on the road for a week, Daine and Numair finally came to the tower. Daine put Spots and Cloud in the stable and made sure they were groomed, fed, and watered. As Daine left she heard one last, "No colts," from Cloud as she left the stable.  
Daine walked into Numair's house and grinned. It was just like the last time Daine had come here; except that this time it felt more comfortable, like it could one day be her own house.  
Numair came down the stairs and said, "I put your things in your room."  
Daine nodded her comprehension and went to the room that was dubbed "hers". It was almost night time so Daine decided to take a bath. After all the cold water on the road, a nice warm bath soothed her greatly. Feeling rejuvenated, Daine put on some clothes and went to find Numair.  
She found him in the kitchen, attempting to make dinner for them. Daine giggled and Numair turned around. "What? Do you think your culinary skills exceed mine?"  
"Yes."  
"Well, then you make dinner for us," Numair replied as Daine got to work.  
Numair hoisted himself on the counter to sit and watch everything that Daine was doing. In fifteen minutes Daine had prepared a skillet of fresh vegetables and chicken and was placing it on the table.  
Numair up behind her, wrapped her arms around her, and whispered in her ear, "I still think that I could have done better."  
"And I think that if I would have let you continue, I would be sick the entire time I was here," Daine whispered back. She walked over to the table and sat down.  
"That would be most regrettable," Numair announced as he walked over to the table and sat next to Daine.  
"Of course it would. I wouldn't have any fun," Daine replied as she started to eat.  
They ate in silence and afterwards cleaned up the kitchen. Then they went to Numair's study.  
"I have to do some research for an experiment but you're welcome to stay," Numair said when they entered his study.  
"I think I'm going to go to bed. I'm tired," Daine replied.  
Numair pulled Daine close to him and wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight.  
"I'll see you in your dreams," Numair whispered in her ear.  
"Then I'll be waiting for you," Daine whispered back, her sing-song alto voice seductively low.  
Numair kissed her passionately. No matter how much Daine would match the lust, Numair always increased it. Soon Daine thought that she would pass out because she hadn't gotten any air. She broke the kiss, smiling innocently at Numair.  
Numair narrowed his eyes in playful disgust. "Good night sweetling," he said.  
"The same to you, my handsome mage."  
Daine left Numair's study and walked back to her own room. She lit a candle so that she could see her way around her room. She stripped off her clothes and put on a white, silk nightgown. It was the one that she only wore when it was hot, for it stopped a few inches before her knees and it was low cut. Daine knew it would be hot because it was Numair's house and he liked to be warm when he slept; for Daine that extra heat made it too warm to sleep in her regular nightgowns.  
Daine climbed into bed and pulled the warm covers over her; she let the soft, blissful promise of sweet dreams carry her off into a deep sleep.  
  
~~ Daine saw that she was floating above the Emerald Sea. It was a clear day outside and the shone merrily upon the turquoise waters. A little speck appeared in the distance. She squinted to get a better look. An automatic force propelled her instantaneously towards that ship and she found herself hovering before the mighty vessel's prow.  
Daine drifted up and saw sails flapping in the wind, their creamy white canvas flapping lazily against the breeze. The crew was also lazy, sitting around and comparing life stories. It was a fine day to relax and do nothing.  
Daine looked up and saw a mass of gray clouding whirling in a circle. She expected a vortex to appear but it didn't. The sky became a dark gray and thunder roared and lightening plowed it way through the sky.  
The ship was caught off guard. The ropes attached to the sails danced out of reach of the sailors. They could not tie them down.  
Then Daine found herself on a ship. It was a different ship. She looked around to see if anyone she knew would appear. But no one came. Daine saw the ship form the previous scene in her dream. They pulled along side Daine's ship and waited.  
Suddenly the crew was on deck of the other ship. Something fell with a clunk in front of Daine. She looked down to see what it was. It was a head. It was someone Daine knew, but she couldn't quite realize who it was. Then Daine knew who it was and she opened her mouth to scream.~~  
  
Daine awoke tears streaming down her face and her body covered in a layer of sweat. She looked around. She couldn't see anything. Daine thought she heard something on her right. She looked but could only she shadow. Daine knew that she had seen something in there.  
Daine tossed back the covers of her bed and ran out of her room. She didn't stop running until she reached Numair's room. Still crying she flung the door open and ran towards his bed.  
Awaken by the racket Daine was making by running through the house, Numair sat up. Daine jumped on his bed and crawled under the covers. She stayed close to Numair as if the very fact that he was there would make all her delusions go away.  
Numair was perplexed by why Daine crawling into bed with him in the middle of the night but didn't say anything. He ran his hand over her cheek and felt the tears. Upon discovering that she was crying, he wrapped his arms around Daine and held her tight. He rocked back and forth all the while murmuring to her comforting words.  
Daine stopped her crying and soon fell asleep. Numair made sure she was tucked in tight before falling asleep himself.  
  
Numair was awakened by the light that was streaming through it window. It felt odd to him not be woken up by the bells from the temple in the city. He turned his head down and saw Daine, still sleep in his arms.  
Numair decided not to wake her; she seemed to have gotten little sleep. He would ask her about her midnight visit to his room. Daine began to stir and Numair kissed her forehead.  
Daine opened her eyes and smiled. "Hi," she whispered.  
"Good morning," Numair said back. "Are you all right now?" he asked.  
"Yeah, I'm fine now. I just had a bad dream." Daine told Numair about her dream.  
"And you don't know whose head it was?" Numair asked.  
Daine shook her head.  
"Well then, let's not worry about it. I'll go make breakfast for you," Numair said getting out of bed. He left his room and headed for the kitchen.  
"Great Mother Goddess, he is going to burn the food," Daine muttered to herself. "I'd go and help it if I want to eat anything at all."  
  
(A/N) Whose head was that?? You'll never know 'cause I'll never tell.. Hehe. This is a rare weekday update. Don't get used to them because they don't happen that often. I usually wait for the weekend when I have time. I'm spoiling you guys. Oh well, I'm spoiled too. Now off to write another chapter to my devoted fans!! (J/K) Read and review!! I command you to. Au revoir!! 


	9. Nightingale

(A/N) Whoo hoo!! Another update. Yay for me!! Ummm.... Field trip tomorrow to Balboa Park!! So, I get done with the museums early and I bring my laptop, I can write in the park. Fantabulous! This means that you get an earlier update; or a longer one. Yes a longer one.... Read on and enjoy!!!  
  
Daine looked up from activity. She swore she heard someone approaching. She turned to her left and right, searching for the source of the mysterious noise. Daine saw nothing so she returned to her leisurely read.  
Daine leaned back against the tree, careful not to move too much because she didn't want to tumble out of the tree that she was lounging in. Daine turned the book over to its cover and read for the fifth time, The Art of Tortall and How History Has Influenced It.  
Daine sighed. The book was interesting, but in marathon readings it was quite dull and boring. But Daine really had no choice. Numair was finishing one of his experiments and it was the only book available. She had already read the books on animals so many times that she had memorized the books word for word. The other books were filled with Numair's advanced vocabulary and Daine could only dream of understanding the advanced magical concepts and theories. The history part of the book was way beyond Daine, but she enjoyed looking at the art. It was either the art book or a mathematical concepts book.  
Daine opened the book again and flipped to some of the more recent art. About one hundred years earlier there had been a widespread epidemic that spared few. The book explained that after the plague art had taken two directions: scenes depicting fatality and more wanton images.  
Daine was amazed at the contrast of the two new types of art: the darkness of the death scenes and skeletons and the bright colors of tavern life and people enjoying them selves.  
Daine heard the sound again. She shut the book shut and jumped down from the tree. Landing like a cat, she crouched on the ground and looked around. She heard the noise again. Daine turned her head. It was coming from behind her. She quietly pulled out her dagger from its sheath that hung from her belt.  
Daine walked slowly towards where she heard the noise. Suddenly a small cat ran out of the bushes: a black kitten.  
"Vinnie!" Daine yelled.  
*Yes?* the kitten asked.  
*Don't do that again. I thought that there was someone in there*  
*There is* he replied and proceeded to lick himself clean.  
*Really?*  
*Yes* the cat said nonchalantly.  
Daine walked away from the bushes. "I have to use the latrine," she said.  
*Sure you do* Vinnie said.  
Daine walked around the bushes and crept up behind the person. Quietly she got behind them. Suddenly she put her dagger around their neck and held it up to their throat.  
"Move and I'll slit your throat," Daine whispered in the person's ear.  
She shoved the person around and smiled: it was Numair.  
"Master Mage, I thought that you were conducting an experiment." Daine stated.  
"I was... ah, distracted," Numair replied.  
Daine sheathed her dagger and held out a hand to help him up. He gladly took her hand and hoisted himself up. He ten immediately swept her up into a tight hug.  
"I can never concentrate when you're around," he whispered.  
Daine put her hands on the sides of his face. Her hands were so small in comparison to his broad face. She smiled dreamily at this thought. She gently leaned her head in and kissed him on the lips.  
Numair picked Daine up in his arms and cradled her. She placed her arms around his neck, willing to let him take her anywhere he wanted to go. Numair walked back to the tower. He went to his bedroom and stopped in the doorway. He looked at Daine. Daine looked slightly uncertain, but in an instant her doubts flew away and she nodded confidently.  
Numair carried her into his room and lightly placed her on the bed. Daine reached her head up and kissed Numair. She bit his lit and it encouraged Numair to continue. The next instant Daine found that she was no longer on the offensive side. Numair had taken control of the situation and she liked it.  
But Daine wanted control of the situation again. She opened her mouth and ran her tongue over Numair's lips. He opened his mouth and met her tongue. The more passionate the two of them got, the less satisfying it became; so Daine would take it to the next step in an effort to curb her insatiable appetite for Numair.  
Numair was surprised at how Daine was reacting to his every move: she would match it, then exceed it. Numair knew that she was a virgin, but his love for Daine intensifies and magnified the pleasure he felt when she touched him. She was an expert in Numair's eyes.  
Daine tugged at Numair's shirt hem. It came loose and she slid her hand up his chest. Numair stopped kissing Daine. He suddenly became aware of the location of every nerve that resided I his chest. It was a glorious feeling to him. Daine gave him her smile: sweet and innocent.  
She reached up to his ear and whispered, "Je t'aime. Tu es sympathique, intelligent, aimable, poli, spiritual, et très, très beau. Tu fait moi herueuse."  
"Merci beaucoup. Tu es qu'et plus," Numair whispered back.  
He lifted Daine's shirt up. She raised her arms so it would be easier for him to take off her shirt. Numair slipped it off and sat Daine up. He leaned her against his headboard. Daine looked at him questioningly.  
Numair kissed her belly button. He kissed everything around her belly button. He kissed above her breast band and kissed it with his lips so he could kiss lower on her breasts.  
All of a sudden Daine put a hand to her head. She winced hard in pain. Numair slid up beside her and wrapped his arms around her figure.  
"What is it?" he asked.  
Daine shook her head. "The People," Daine whispered, barely audible.  
A bird flew in the window. It was twittering madly, chirping as if it were going to die. Numair lightly put his hand around the bird and enclosed it in his fist. It started to calm down.  
"Daine, can you talk to it?" Numair asked gently, trying not to prod or poke Diane.  
She nodded yes. Numair observed the silent exchanges until Daine became wide-eyed and buried her face in Numair's chest.  
She talked into his shirt, her voice muffled. Numair lifted her head gently. She repeated what she said again.  
"Pirate's Swoop."  
  
(A/N) Ah! We have encountered the dreaded cliffhanger. This is up for CrAzYhOrSeGiRl88. Thanks for you help!! The more reviews I get, the fast I'll update!! Not really. I just won't update this story. I'll update my other story. Or I'll update neither of them!! *evil laugh* Laters! 3 Nelly  
Once again, I used to French for the Gallan. *hears bitching and moaning from the crowd* Hey! It's not like I have any language in the books to play off of, so quiet! Geesh. You create your own Gallan, see how hard that is...  
Anachronisms are good. They are my friends. So deal with them. But they didn't have this and that...!! Boo hoo. Cry about it some more. Do you want a tissue for your issues? Merlin knew about electricity, but it was supposed to be the Middle Ages. It just made him cooler. So anachronisms in my fic make it cooler. I hope.... 


	10. Harder To Breathe

(A/N) Wow, it's been a long time since I've updated this thing. But I haven't forgotten it. So here I am, being a loser on Spring Break, updating. Enjoy!!  
  
Daine walked back into the study for the fifth time, hoping for something new to develop, but it didn't; and that made her cross. She walked up to behind Numair's chair and looked over it. He was still sitting there, looking at a crystal, concentrating very hard. "I'm sorry, Magelet. I haven't found anything new," Numair said. "But Nightrider said that there was something wrong," Daine replied confused. Numair pulled her into his lap and wrapped his arms around her, trying to comfort the distressed girl. "I believe you, but I'm not finding anything." Daine sighed in frustration. Numair racked his brain for a solution to soothe her fears. "Would it make you feel better if we went down to Pirate's Swoop and made sure that everything is alright?" Daine turned to face Numair. "I'd like that very much." "Well then why are you still sitting here? You have some packing to do." Daine stood smiling, helping Numair get up as well. "I'm going," she said.  
  
Daine walked out of her room, her saddle bag slung over her shoulder. She walked to Numair's room and leaned against the open doorway. His clothes were strewn all over his room and his saddle bag lay in the middle of his bed, limp and empty.  
"Having a hard time packing?" Daine asked.  
"Well, as is evident, I, ah, am having difficulty packing," Numair replied.  
"I can see that. Well, I'll go to the stables and get Cloud and Spots ready."  
"Thank you very much sweetling," Numair said looking around, trying to find something.  
Daine shook her head and left to the stables. When she got there she set down her pack. She got the horses ready and conveniently, when she was finished with the task, Numair finally showed up ready to go in full riding glory.  
"You forgot this," Numair said handing Daine her longbow and quiver.  
"Do you really think I'll need it?" she asked, suddenly fearful of how grave the situation might be at her friend's residence.  
"Maybe, but I'd rather you have it than not. Think of the rescuing I'd have to do if you were caught without anything to protect yourself," Numair said teasing her.  
Daine half-glared at him although he didn't notice, shook her head, and mounted Cloud. She waited patiently while Numair took time to mount Spots. Eventually he managed to get on top of the horse and they left.  
The journey was quiet and peaceful; Daine was too worried to say anything. They reached Pirate's Swoop by midday. Numair called up to the tower guard and they brought George out. George grinned and signaled for the gates to be opened. Numair turned to Daine and smiled, trying to reassure her that everything was alright.  
When the gates opened, Daine led the way to the stables. George was already there waiting for them. Daine and Numair dismounted and George took the reins and handed them to an hostler, so that he could talk to them right away.  
"And to what to we owe this great pleasure of your company?" George asked.  
"We just wanted to see how you and your family were fairing, and just to rusticate with you as well," Numair said.  
"Well you certainly are welcome to stay as much as you want," George replied. "But you lass, you aren't saying very much now, are you?"  
Daine smiled and said, "I'm just really happy to see you."  
George led them inside the manor and he let them put their things in their rooms. They met him in the main hall.  
"Where is Alanna?" Numair asked.  
"She took the kids down to the beach to spend some quality mother- children time with them."  
They walked up one of the towers to one of the observation decks. Daine walked to the end opposite Numair and George and looked at the ocean. It never ceased to captivate her, having grown up inland for her entire life. She called to some of the marine life below, while her companions talked.  
Numair kept his voice to a whisper so Daine wouldn't hear their conversation.  
"Have there been anything unusual occurrences here lately?" Numair asked.  
"No. Why do you ask?" George replied.  
"Daine said that a bird told her that some was wrong here."  
At the moment Alanna appeared, smiling. "They said that I would find my husband here and two visitors."  
Daine turned around, grinning widely. "Come here you," Alanna said. Daine walked over and Alanna gave her a hug. Numair came over and gave Alanna a kiss on the cheek. She winked to Daine, as if she knew something that they didn't.  
A runner came up the stairs and handed Alanna a message. Alanna opened the paper and read hurriedly, her eyes opening wide.  
"Who is it from?" George asked.  
"Jon," Alanna whispered. Reading from the message, her words carried ghostly across the deck: "Expect a fleet of war ships from the Copper Isles in two days."  
  
(A/N) Yeah. Sorry it took so long. I just wasn't in the mood for writing. And this is a really short chapter, but it's kinda a lead in for what happens next. Perri, sorry I flaked but some guy was harassing me yesterday, so I had to deal with that. But now I updated. Yay!! But hopefully I will update again soon. Now, review!! 


End file.
